


An Unusual Appointment

by detectivejigsaw



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Death of Terry Pratchett, Gen, Humor, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivejigsaw/pseuds/detectivejigsaw
Summary: Death comes to collect a new soul...one who doesn't act like the others...who almost seems to know him.In memory of Terry Pratchett, who (sob!) reached the end of cake, three years ago today.





	An Unusual Appointment

This did not occur on the Disc.

However, Death works everywhere, so he was not overly disconcerted by the change of scene.  He simply maneuvered his way through the group of people, paused to stroke the cat curled up on the bed, and got on with his job.  A few seconds later, the freshly departed spirit sat up out of his body, adjusting his glasses (more out of habit than anything else).

"Well, that certainly feels better," he murmured, rubbing his head with the heel of his hand.  Then he looked up at the skeleton standing next to him, and said, "Oh, hello."

...HELLO?

Considering the number of strange and occasionally frustrating people he had encountered in his-well, his existence (a certain wizard and a certain Watchman were first to spring to mind), Death had begun to think that he had seen the elephant.*  He had met souls in denial, angry, bargaining, depressed, and accepting of the fact that they were no longer connected to their bodies, as well as numerous combinations.  But this had to be the first time someone had ever been so blase and casual about it.

* * *

*He had, in fact, seen all four elephants, and even the fifth elephant.

* * *

Death idly wondered if perhaps the man saw him differently than what he was; maybe he appeared as an angel, or even just a glowing light.  Either was definitely a more reassuring sight for someone who'd just shaken off the mortal coil (though really, it was more like he'd climbed out of it).  But somehow, based on how he was being scrutinized, he knew the dead man saw him how he was, and just wasn't afraid of him.

The man swung his legs over the side of the bed, and stood up, running a disembodied hand along the back of his cat, who gave him a slightly confused stare.  Pausing to give a rather sad glance at the mourners, who had by now realized that his corpse was now unoccupied, he looked up and asked, "Before we go, may I meet Binky?"

If Death had possessed eyes, they would have become enormously wide at this point.  As it was, the blue lights in the center of each socket got a little bigger.

"It's just-I've thought of him many times, but haven't gotten the chance to see him in person.  Please?"

He knew he shouldn't permit it.  But Death found himself saying, IF YOU ARE QUICK ABOUT IT.

"Thank you!"  The spirit followed him eagerly through the house, moving around objects on reflex, to where Binky was waiting patiently outside, munching a few convenient flowers.  He gave a gasp of delight, and walked up to the horse, giving him a polite nod.  Binky, in turn, looked at him curiously, and then gently butted him in the chest with his nose.  Taking this as an invitation, he gently rubbed the side of his neck.

As the surrounding area faded, replaced by an endless dark sky and a sandy desert, he turned to Death.

"It's a shame, really; I had so many more ideas.  But it's still a relief to be able to think clearly again.  And besides, I trust my daughter to take care of things for me."

Death nodded sympathetically.  I IMAGINE SHE WILL.

The spirit looked around, realizing where they were, and gasped again.  "Amazing.  Just like I knew it would be."  He gave Death a little smile.  "Thank you.  Give my regards to Susan, will you?"

...OF COURSE.

He decided that he wasn't even surprised anymore.

And with that, the man began his journey across the desert, leaving the skeleton and his horse to ponder, once again, the strangeness of humanity.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made this up soon after I found out about Mr. Pratchett's death a few years ago. It probably doesn't quite measure up to his writing (who am I kidding, of course it doesn't), but hopefully the idea still works. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
